Threat From Within: The Rouge's Child
by Everly Wisteria
Summary: The young apprentice Silkpaw isn't like her clanmates. She isn't clanborn, she was brought into the clan as a newborn after her mother died. With her friends the cheerful Songpaw and the smart and quiet Silentpaw she must deal with the nasty Flurrypaw and her brothers. Can she prove she belongs in the clan?
1. Prologue

Please leave comments! I want to know thoughts, opinions, and ships if any!

**Allegiances**

SunClan-

Leader: Lightstar- Golden she-cat with a black ear

Deputy: Brownclaw- White tom with brown spots with brown feet

Apprentice; Snakepaw

Medicine Cat:

Violetnose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Grasstail- Light tabby tom

Apprentice; Coldpaw

Mudpelt- Dark brown she-cat

Cavestorm- Solid gray tom

Queens:

Whitefoot- Black she-Cat with one white foot

Kits; Molekit and Skykit

Apprentices:

Coldpaw- White tom with an icy attitude

Snakepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a big heart

Elders:

Ivyfur- Calico she-cat with failing eyesight

RainClan-

Leader: Lightningstar- Tabby tom with light blue eyes

Deputy: Wetfur- Brown tom with a love for water

Medicine Cat:

Treepelt- Light brown tom

Apprentice; Budpaw

Warriors:

Puddlestorm- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice; Branchpaw

Falldrop- Tabby tom, a bit clumsy

Apprentice; Juniperpaw

Streamflood- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a fear of swimming

Duckfur- Striped ginger she-cat

Queens:

Mapleleaf- Black she-cat

Kits; Barkkit, Prancekit, And Gorgekit

Apprentices:

Branchpaw- Brown tom with white ears

Juniperpaw- Black she-cat with brown tail-tip

Budpaw- Gentle calico she-cat

Elders:

Dampfoot- Tabby tom who always manages to get wet

Longwhisker- Solid white tom with long whiskers

SnowClan-

Leader: Icestar- White tom

Deputy: Blizzardfang- Black and white she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Frostheart- Brown tom with white chest, little compassion

Warriors:

Stormfang- Light grey and white she-cat

Quickfreeze- Speedy tabby tom

Apprentice; Flamepaw

Stoneclaw- Pure grey tom

Apprentice; Lilypaw

Queens:

Glacierpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits; Thawkit

Stubtail- Golden she-cat with a short tail

Kits; Whitekit, Moonkit, and Smallkit

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- Ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail-tip

Elders:

Greypelt- Grey she-cat

NightClan-

Leader: Wingstar- White she-cat

Apprentice; Silkpaw

Deputy: Duskpelt- Ginger tom with white spots

Apprentice; Flurrypaw

Medicine Cat:

Dawnfur- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Warriors:

Sparrowheart- Light brown she-cat with white underbelly

Apprentice; Silentpaw

Longscar- Cream colored tom with a long scar on his side.

Apprentice; Boulderpaw

Skyfang- Blue she-cat

Apprentice; Songpaw

Pineclaw- Brown tom

Apprentice; Tallpaw

Queens:

Cranepool- Calico she-cat, expecting

Redmoon- Ginger she-cat, expecting

Apprentices:

Silkpaw- White she-cat with three black feet

Silentpaw- Black she-cat with white spot over one eye

Songpaw- Loud black and white she-cat

Boulderpaw- Grey tom

Tallpaw- Tall grey tom

Flurrypaw- White she-cat

Elders:

Darkfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Littlestorm- Small tabby tom

Lightningflash- Black tom with one white spot

**Prologue**

Talltree walked through the snow. She had to find a safe place to have her kits. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she had to for the safety of her kits. They still weren't safe though.

She saw an outcropping. She sat there to rest. She could feel her kits coming. She would have to do this on her own.

The first kit came. A golden she-cat was the first of her kits. Next came a white tom. Then a grey she-cat. Finally, a little black tom was born.

She touched each of them in turn. "Sunkit," she touched the first kit. "Snowkit," she said and touched the second kit. "Rainkit," she said touching the third kit. "And Nightkit," she said touching the smallest kit. She looked at her kits and purred for the first time in a long time.

She raised the kits in the warrior code. She told them stories of the Clans and how they fell apart. She trained them as apprentices. She taught them of StarClan. This is how their life went.

...

One day, they were out in the woods hunting.

"Be quiet, Sunpaw," Nightpaw told her. "A deaf mouse could hear you coming."

"At least I'm not a grumpy black cat," she said.

"At least I'm not an obnoxious golden cat," he said.

"Now, don't fight or all the prey will run away," Talltree said, gently.

"Fine, but he started it," Sunpaw said.

She started searching for prey. She chased a squirrel across the woods and it ran up a tree. She saw a hole. A rabbit burrow, she guessed. She might be able to trap it in there. She started to walk into it.

"Don't do that!" Talltree yowled with fear in her voice. It was too late.

A beast with sharp teeth climbed out.

"It's a badger!" Talltree yelled to them. "Climb that rock and stay safe!"

They scrambled on top of the rock. Talltree started spitting at the badger. She tried to dodge and scratch and bite. The badger finally hit it's mark. She was bleeding hard from her side.

"Talltree!" the four cats cried in unison.

She stumbled to the rock and they helped pull her up.

"Stay here," Rainpaw said.

"We'll deal with this," Snowpaw promised.

The four cats launched themselves off the rock onto the badger. They bit down hard and scratched deep. It ended as Nightpaw slashed it's belly, leaving a deep wound. The badger was dead.

They climbed back onto the rock. "You'll be alright," Sunpaw said.

"My kits, I'm going to join StarClan. It's okay. I must give you your warrior names," Talltree said. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warrior in turn. Sunpaw, Snowpaw, Rainpaw, and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they all said.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunheart. Snowpaw, you will be known as Snowstorm. Rainpaw, you will be called Rainpelt. Nightpaw, you will be known as Nightfang. Remember children, you will have to sit silent vigil tonight. I must go join StarClan."

Talltree no longer was breathing. She was dead.

"What do we do now?" Nightfang asked.

"I have a splendid idea. Let's create our own Clans!" Sunheart said, excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Snowstorm agreed.

"We can each lead a Clan!" Rainpelt suggested.

"And this can be our gathering spot!" Sunheart added.

...

Where Talltree had died, a tree grew. The new Clans were formed. New stories were written.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the day I would become an apprentice. I was super excited. My two friends Silentpaw and Songpaw were already apprentices.

I would no longer be alone in the nursery. I wasn't exactly alone, but I prefer cats around my own age as company. My friends did play with me whenever they could, but they were pretty busy. It seems cooler to be an apprentice.

I was a bit worried though. Every warrior in NightClan had an apprentice. I sure don't want to be the medicine cat apprentice.

"Hi!" Songpaw said as she walked up. "Are you excited to become an apprentice? I sure was! I was also nervous, but there is nothing to be worried about. You'll be awesome!"

Silentpaw padded up. She didn't speak near as much as her sister, and she was much quieter as well when she did. Cats used to think she was mute. It is still hard to believe she is sisters with the noisy Songpaw.

"Good luck," Silentpaw mewed quietly.

"Thanks!" I told both of them. "I can't wait!"

"Looks like you have to wait," Flurrypaw sneered, joining us. "If you want to be a warrior, that is."

"There is no one to take you as an apprentice," her brother Boulderpaw said.

"Tough luck," her other brother Tallpaw said.

"Not that I care. Who would want to share a den with this runt?" Flurrypaw said. "Now run along kit!"

She padded away with her brothers right behind her.

"She hates me," I said. "I didn't choose to be a rouge's kit."

"Ignore her. You will be fine!" Songpaw told me.

"Who will be my mentor though?" I asked.

"Well, the older apprentices could be made warriors and them or their mentors take you on," Silentpaw meowed.

"Oh, I hope I don't have to deal with Flurrypaw as a mentor," I mewed, more worried than before.

"You'll be fine!" Songpaw promised. "They don't give that new of warriors apprentices!"

"Everybody likes her though," I pointed out. "She is perfect in most cats opinions."

"Don't let her ruin your day!" Songpaw said. "You will be okay!"

"If you say so," I mewed reluctantly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

I headed to sit by Sparrowheart, the she-cat who took care of me along with her kits Silentpaw and Songpaw. She licked me clean. I was very nervous.

"It is time for another apprentice to be named. Silkkit, step forward." Wingstar meowed. I stepped forward. Excitement twinkled in her eyes. Did she get this way every time?

"Silkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silkpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I can pass down all I know to you," she recited ceremoniously. I sat with my mouth agape with surprise. Nobody was expecting this.

Duskpelt spoke up. "You are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Littlestorm and have shown yourself to be wise and kind. I know you will pass on all you know to Silkpaw."

"Thank you," Wingstar meowed.

We leaned forward to touch noses when there was a furious yowl from the crowd. We turned to see who it was.

"Why should this cat get a cat as noble as you to mentor her? She isn't one of us! She is a flea-bitten rouge!" Flurrypaw yowled with disgust.

"It is my choice," Wingstar meowed calmly.

"It's my duty to speak up if you make a terrible decision!" Flurrypaw told her. The gathered cats murmured. A few yowls of disagreement or approval rang around the clearing.

"Thank you for your opinion," Wingstar told her. "You should respect your clanmates though. For that you will check the elders for fleas and ticks and fetch them clean moss."

She looked surprised. Lightningflash said, "Why should taking care of us be punishment? Cats should be proud to help experienced cats like us!"

"I agree. She needs to be taught to respect and help her clanmates. You are her clanmates so she's helping you," Wingstar explained. Lightningflash nodded.

She turned back to me and we touched noses. The gathered cats chanted, except for Flurrypaw and her brothers. "Silkpaw! Silkpaw!"

I was going to be the leader's apprentice! My day had gone from a worrisome start to an exciting end.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Songpaw said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I meowed.

"Silkpaw, may we talk for a moment?" Wingstar asked.

"Yes?" I asked, padding over.

"I wanted to let you know tomorrow at sunrise I will show you the boundaries. At sunhigh I will teach you how to hunt. I wanted to let you know," she told me.

"Okay!" I meowed and went back to my friends.

"I can't wait to start training!" I told them.

"You'll be great!" Songpaw said. "You need to hurry with your training so we can all become warriors together!"

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Silentpaw.

"Sorry if you thought I was being rude," Silentpaw said, jerking her attention back to the real world. "I was wandering why Flurrypaw thought it would be a good idea to challenge the leader like that in front of everyone. Why does she hate you so much?"

"Now she has more reason to hate me. I have the leader as my mentor. She will probably find a way to blame her mistakes on me too," I mewed.

"We'll help you if you have any problems," Songpaw reassured me.

"Songpaw, Silentpaw! Come on! We are going to hunt!" Skyfang called.

They ran off to join their mentors. I walked into the apprentice den to find a nest.

Flurrypaw walked in and her brothers blocked the entrance.

"What do you want?" I asked, worry building in my chest.

"What do I want? Isn't it obvious? I don't want you here! You don't belong and I'll get you out if it's the last thing I ever do!" Flurrypaw told me. She pushed me into the wall. She kept pushing until I couldn't get out.

"Let me out!" I pleaded. "Get me out of here!"

"You're still a little kit," Flurrypaw sneered. "Can't get yourself out of some brambles?"

"When I get out I'll claw your face off."

"Shouldn't you respect your clanmates?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"You're a rouge! Then you get the leader as your mentor? That's just wrong!"

"I can't help who my parents were!"

"See if I care!" She kicked me and thrust me in deeper.

"Sis, someone will find her. She couldn't have got in there by herself," Boulderpaw pointed out.

"You have a point," she said and yanked me out. "Watch your back."

She walked away with her brothers. I looked at them, scared. "When will they get back?" I muttered, curling into a tight ball with my eyes on the entrance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"She did that?" Songpaw asked, horrified.

I nodded.

We were gathered outside the apprentice den sharing a rabbit Silentpaw caught.

"I can't wait to learn to defend myself," I said.

"Crying to your friends?" a voice taunted. Flurrypaw was right behind me. I jumped closer to my friends.

"Leave her alone," Silentpaw mewed calmly.

"I'll do as I like! Try to stop me!" Flurrypaw told her. "Stay out of my way!"

She stepped in front of me. "It's okay. I'm not a kit. This is my problem, not yours," I said to Silentpaw.

"You are barely more than a kit! You couldn't deal with her earlier and not now either!" Silentpaw said. Her words stung.

"This isn't over!" Flurrypaw yowled angrily, looking at me.

"You just made her angrier," I mewed and padded away.

...

"This is the SunClan border," Wingstar told me.

"Why would any cat want to live in an open field?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know," Wingstar replied.

I stared down at the stream marking the border. It gently flowed past.

"What is the NightClan leader doing so close to the border?" a white tom with brown feet and spots asked.

"We aren't scouting for more territory, Brownclaw," Wingstar told him. "I'm showing my new apprentice our territory."

"I've heard about you," a white tom said. "You're that little rouge, aren't you? Flurrypaw has talked about you. You don't belong here!"

"We found her as a newborn kit. She has been raised in the clan," Wingstar mewed.

"We shouldn't be questioning other clan's decisions, Coldpaw," Brownclaw said.

"Yes, Coldpaw. You should respect Wingstar," Grasstail said.

"What's the commotion?" a young she-cat asked.

"It doesn't matter to you!" Coldpaw hissed.

"He was being rude, Snakepaw. And to the NightClan leader and her apprentice no less!" Brownclaw said.

"I'm sorry for my little brother," Snakepaw said. "He is always grumpy."

"We should get going," Wingstar said.

"So should we," Brownclaw said.

I followed Wingstar along the border.

...

"It was a disaster!" I told Silentpaw and Songpaw. "Obviously Flurrypaw is telling every cat she meets about me!"

"Or at least any cat mouse-brained enough to listen," Silentpaw muttered.

"Well, at least Snakepaw was nice!" Songpaw said.

"True," I said.

"Come on, Silkpaw!" Wingstar called.

"Coming!" I called. "Bye."

"Hunting is an important skill for a warrior. It is important to catch food for your clan," Wingstar told me. "I figure you've been taught the basics of hunting by your friends." I nodded. "So now you learn by doing. Catch some prey."

I listened for prey. I heard a sparrow land on the ground. Birds are considered hard prey to catch. I decided to go for it. I stalked it until I was close. Then I jump and bit it's neck before it knew what was happening.

"Great job!" Wingstar praised. "Keep on like that and you'll be a warrior in no time!"

We hunted a bit longer a caught two mice and a vole.

As I walked into camp dragging the bird cats looked surprised at my catch. Wingstar carries the other prey.

Duskpelt walked up to us. "How much of that did she catch?"

"All of it," Wingstar replied.

It must not be normal for an apprentice with this little training to drag in all this.

"She'll be great for hunting patrols come leaf-bare!" Duskpelt said. He walked away.

I grabbed a mouse and hurried to where my friends sat.

"You did great!" Songpaw said. Silentpaw nodded.

I felt warmed by their praise. I really hoped I could catch up to them in training so we could become warriors together.

"I heard about what the kit dragged in," Flurrypaw said from behind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I heard you caught that big, bad birdie all by yourself," she taunted. Her brothers stood beside her laughing.

I realized that Songpaw and Silentpaw had stood up on both sides of me.

"Kit needs her apprentice friends to protect her?" Flurrypaw sneered.

"And you need your brothers to beat a younger apprentice?" Silentpaw retorted.

"You won't be able to help her every time, Silentpaw," Flurrypaw said. "And I'll be waiting for that moment." She walked away, her head held high.

"What a fox-hearted flea-pelt," Silentpaw muttered.

"And they could become warriors any time," Songpaw said. "You know they would boss us around."

I just worried about what Flurrypaw would do when she was alone with me.

...

In the middle of the night, I woke up to a sound as someone left the den. I got up to investigate. I tasted the air. It was Flurrypaw.

I followed her out of camp toward the SunClan border. She snuck through the forest and stopped at the border. A cat walked up to greet her.

"Hello, Flurrypaw," the tom said.

"Hi, Coldpaw," Flurrypaw said.

"How are you?" Coldpaw asked.

"Stuck taking care of those elders," she said. "Why can't we let them and their mouse-brained stories die?"

"Why are you punished?" He asked.

"Spoke up about how I feel about that Silkpaw," she replied. "I am allowed to have opinions, aren't I?"

"Of course! Especially if they are the right one!" He told her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I am too," she purred.

Was Flurrypaw flirting with this SunClan apprentice?

"I met that dirty rouge today and Brownclaw wasn't very pleased," he said. "I couldn't have kept my mouth shut! She is an embarrassment to your clan! To all the clans!"

"I wish I could get rid of her," she said. "But I can't with her friends around."

"I wish I could help," he sighed. "I really do."

"I know you do," she said. "That's why you will help me plan."

Were they plotting against me _and _flirting? I felt shaky on my paws.

"What was that?" Coldpaw asked, looking in my direction. I was rooted in place.

"I'll check," Flurrypaw said. I couldn't move. I was crow-food.

Her brothers walked out of the undergrowth a couple tail lengths away. "We saw that Silkpaw was out of her nest and thought we'd tell you," Tallpaw said.

"So that's our little guest," she said, coming back toward me. She grabbed my scruff. "That was easy enough."

"What do we do now?" Coldpaw asked.

She sat me down in the middle of them. "We make it look like an accident," Flurrypaw asked. "Any ideas?"

"Here's an idea!" I hissed. "Let me go!"

"Yeah, right! Every cat in RainClan will hear you yowling about what happened tonight," Flurrypaw said.

"Maybe this will scare her enough to keep silent," Boulderpaw said, looking worried. "That would be enough." He and his brother seemed a bit surprised at his sister's willingness to murder.

"This won't be enough," Flurrypaw said. "Let's give her a night she won't forget."

I darted to a gap. Coldpaw hooked me with his paw and flung me back.

Flurrypaw jumped on me and held me down. "You don't want to get hurt, do you? Don't fight and I won't fight. Got it?" She asked. I nodded. She got off. "Tallpaw, carry her by her scruff. Follow me."

She led us through the woods along the border. Flurrypaw stopped and so did the rest of them. "I'll talk to you at the Gathering," Flurrypaw told Coldpaw. "We'll deal with her from here."

The stream was widest here. I felt a cold sense of dread. Tallpaw dropped me and Flurrypaw grabbed me. She put me in the stream and held me down. I needed to breathe. I couldn't hold it much longer. Flurrypaw flung me into the air and I shivered on the ground.

"If anyone asks you were hunting at night and fell into the stream. I heard you and saved you. Got it?" Flurrypaw asked. I nodded. "Boulderpaw, you can carry her back."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you all go?" Dawnfur asked.

"I thought it would be safer," Flurrypaw said.

"You three did good. As for you Silkpaw, what in StarClan were you thinking?" She turned to me.

"I thought it would be helpful to do some night hunting," I lied. I was scared to say anything else.

"Well, at least you are okay," Dawnfur sighed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Silentpaw and Songpaw rushed into the medicine den. "What happened?" Songpaw demanded.

"Can you two watch her for a second?" Dawnfur asked. "I need to talk to my brother."

"Sure," Songpaw replied. "What happened?"

"I followed Flurrypaw out," I whispered. "She was meeting Coldpaw. She found me out and tried to scare me into silence. It would have been worse, but Boulderpaw suggested just a scare."

"Worse?" Silentpaw spoke louder than usual. "They want you gone for good, don't they?"

I nodded.

"Don't do that again," Silentpaw said. "What if Boulderpaw wasn't there?"

He almost was too late. She was right. I couldn't do that again. Dawnfur walked back in.

"You should be ready to go back to apprentice duty's tomorrow," Dawnfur said. "But you will need rest. Goodbye, you two."

"Bye, Silkpaw," Songpaw said.

"Bye," I said.

"Now get some sleep," Dawnfur told me.

...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

Her yowl woke me up. I went to the entrance of the medicine den. Flurrypaw was sitting with her brothers wearing a smug expression. What was this all about?

"I am happy to announce that we will have three new warriors named today," Wingstar said to the Clan. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warrior in turn. Flurrypaw, Tallpaw, and Boulderpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Flurrypaw said.

"I do," her brothers said after her.

"Flurrypaw from this day on you will be known as Flurrytail. Tallpaw you will be known as Tallblaze. And Boulderpaw, you will be called Boulderfang," Wingstar said.

"Flurrytail! Tallblaze! Boulderfang!" all the gathered cats chanted, except for Silentpaw, Songpaw, and me.

I walked back into the medicine den and fell back asleep.

...

I walked out to the fresh-kill pile. I would be spending the night in the apprentice den, thank StarClan. Dawnfur was nice, but annoying. I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with her all night.

I sat down next to my friends with a vole. "Hi," I said.

"Hi!" Songpaw said.

"I'm nervous about Flurrytail being made a warrior," I told them.

"Why? Because I have authority over you?" Flurrytail asked.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" I squeaked.

"You can't tell me what to do. You should respect warriors." Flurrytail said. "You haven't hunted today." She flung my half-eaten vole away.

"I wasn't _allowed _to hunt today," I protested. "Because of you."

"Watch what you say around here," she threatened.

"I need to eat something!" I said defiantly.

"Not my problem," she spat and walked away.

"Can't I eat in peace?" I asked.

"Not with her around," Silentpaw muttered. "You can share mine."

I accepted her offer, happy I had good friends. The thought of Flurrytail bossing me around still bugged me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up. I heard talking outside. It was the middle of the night! I crept to the entrance to listen.

"I don't care if I'm supposed to be silent, Tallblaze. It's not like anyone is listening!" Flurrytail told her brother. "Besides, this is the best time to talk."

"What about?" Boulderfang asked.

"What to do about our little problem," she hissed.

"Silkpaw?" Boulderfang asked.

"Of course, you mouse-brain!" Flurrytail snapped. She got quieter. "We need to do something! To get rid of her."

Her brothers eyes widened. "We don't have to _kill_ her. Just get her out of the Clan."

My heart raced. I liked it here. Plus, I didn't trust her _not_ to kill me. I don't like this plotting one bit. I heard a movement beside me.

"What are you doing?" Silentpaw whispered. I sighed in relief.

"I heard noise," I whispered in reply. "They were plotting. Flurrytail said she was just wanting me out of the Clan. I don't trust that."

"Go back to sleep," she told me. "I'll listen."

I curled back up and went to sleep.

...

I was sitting beside Silentpaw. "What happened last night?" I asked.

"They didn't have any ideas," Silentpaw said. "I don't know how her brothers are still following her."

Songpaw walked up. "The Gathering is tonight! I hope we all go!" She said excitedly.

"So do I," I said.

"Longscar! Take Skyfang, Sparrowheart, and Silkpaw on border patrol!" Duskpelt called. I ran to the entrance.

"Okay," he said leading us out of the tunnel. "Let's check the SnowClan border."

We walked along the border leaving scent markers as we went. I smelled an unusual scent.

"What's that scent?" I asked.

"Rouges," Skyfang growled.

Suddenly, five cats jumped out of the trees. We stood, startled for a moment. The others leaped into battle. I had no training in this!

"Silkpaw! Go tell Wingstar!" Longscar yowled. "Hurry!"

I left them in a hurry. Each were battling a cat. A bad thought came and echoed in her mind. Where were the other two?

One of the rouges jumped out of the bushes. I backed up and hit a lump of fur. The nasty odor told me it was the other one. The tom picked me up by the scruff.

"Is she even a threat?" the other tom asked, laughing. "Let's take her back to our camp."

A blur of fur flew through the air and landed on the one rouge. The other dropped me and ran to help his friend. It was hard to tell where Longscar was in the pile of fur. Then Longscar's limp body was flung through the air. The other cats in the patrol appeared behind me.

"Let's go," the one rouge hissed. "But don't think we won't be back."

I walked up to the body. "Longscar?" I asked.

"He's dead," Sparrowheart said, walking up beside me. The two she-cats lifted him up and carried him back to camp, with me trailing.

When we walked through the tunnel, Duskpelt ran up to us. "Is that Longscar?" He asked worriedly. I nodded. "Oh, no. This is bad timing."

"Why?" Skyfang asked.

"Cranepool is having their kits," he explained. "We must tell her."

Pineclaw walked up. "I will," he said. "She is my sister."

"Wait," Sparrowheart said. "Isn't it way to early for her to have kits?" Duskpelt nodded.

"I'll go tell her," Pineclaw said and walked toward the nursery. Not much later I heard a cry of sorrow.

I walked up to the nursery. "Pineclaw!" Cranepool wailed. "Today is a day of sadness!"

I walked into the entrance. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No," Pineclaw said. "Her kits were born dead."

"Wait!" Dawnfur exclaimed. "That one is moving! Warm it up!"

Pineclaw licked it the wrong way to warm it up. It let out a cry and went over to his mother to feed.

"He's alive," Cranepool said. "I won't let anything happen to you. You won't ever get to meet your father or littermates though." She looked very sad.

Skyfang walked away from the leader's den. "I told her what happened."

I lowered my head. "It's all my fault. He died saving me," I sighed.

"No, it's not," the older she cat said. "He chose to save you. And now he's in StarClan."

"You're right," I mewed.

"No, she's not," Flurrytail yowled. "Rouges are the problem here! We have one right here in camp! How do we know she isn't working with them?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"She would never!" Songpaw said.

"How do we know what she wouldn't do? One of them might have been her father!" She replied. "We should kick her out of the Clan! Better we stay safe than let another cat die!"

Murmurs of agreement spread across the camp.

"No!" Duskpelt yowled. "What's the purpose of all this?"

"To make NightClan a strong Clan from the inside!" Flurrytail yowled.

"NightClan! NightClan! NightClan!" the cats chanted.

"Stop!" I yowled through the chant. "I would never betray any of you!"

They wouldn't listen. They just kept chanting. Flurrytail was the loudest of them all.

"Stop!" Duskpelt yowled. "Stop this now!" The chanting stopped. "Why are we turning on each other? Rouges come and attack. This isn't the first time."

"We aren't turning on each other!" Flurrytail argued. "We were turning on her! She's a rouge and a traitor!"

I couldn't handle this anymore. I jumped at her before I knew what was happening. We fought like our lives depended on it. I was surprised at my natural skills. Duskpelt and Skyfang pulled is apart. I realized there was a long slash on my leg.

Wingstar appeared out of her den. "Stop this!" she yowled. "You all are acting like a bunch of rouges! I am ashamed of you all!"

"She attacked me!" Flurrytail said. "She proved she was a rouge."

"That does not prove she's a rouge," Wingstar said. "However, you will have to be punished."

I dipped my head. I felt embarrassed at my actions. Flurrytail was provoking me though. No one will ever trust me now.

"Flurrytail, you will act as Silkpaw's mentor until she has learned her lesson," Wingstar announced. An evil grin spread across Flurrytail's face. I was already afraid.

I saw Silentpaw feel the same. "Maybe she was just scared," Silentpaw said. "She just had a clanmate die to save her. Then she had the whole clan turning against her."

"Silentpaw, I knew what went on. Trust my decision," Wingstar said.

"Do you not see what Flurrytail does everyday? She is always bullying Silkpaw! Because of her parents! Because you are her mentor! She hates her! Can't you see?" Silentpaw said loudly, surprising everyone.

"Maybe it will do them good to work out their differences," Wingstar replied. "Good clanmates make a strong clan."

"Flurrytail is evil! She doesn't care about the Clan! She doesn't care about the code! It's amazing the things you learn when you are silent and listen!" Silentpaw yowled, anger growing.

"Then be quiet and listen to this! It's normal for some clanmates to clash! They have to work through this! And that is final!" Wingstar yowled with fury. Silentpaw was glaring at the leader. "And Duskpelt, keep these two troublemakers apart! I don't want to see them so much as glance at each other!"

She stomped off to her den. The Clan was already operating as normal. "Silentpaw, you'll be sleeping in the elders den for now," he told her. He walked up to me.

"Is what she was saying true?" He asked. I looked at the ground and said nothing, not wanting to lie or make Flurrytail madder. "If you have any problems, come to me. I'm always here. By the way, you should probably see Dawnfur." He walked away again. I headed toward the medicine den.

I needed someone to help me with my problems. Someone to stand up for me. Songpaw was nice, but not what I was looking for. I needed Silentpaw


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days had passed. Only Songpaw went to the gathering. Silentpaw and I were kept on opposite sides of camp for the evening.

Nothing too bad happened with Flurrytail. I just was stuck hunting from sunrise to sunset. I wish I could talk to Silentpaw, but I still couldn't. Songpaw would take turns talking to us during meals. She wasn't enjoying it either.

"Separating you two! That's just cruel. She was standing up for you like any good littermate would!" Sparrowheart had said to me. "She just cares a lot."

It was nice to know Sparrowheart cared for me as her own child. She ate with me when Songpaw was with Silentpaw. She would do the same for Silentpaw. I still missed Silentpaw.

The elders were enjoying Silentpaw sharing their den. "It's nice," I heard Darkfur saying. "She always is willing to listen to our stories. Flurrytail and her brothers never did."

I liked how they thought Silentpaw was better than Flurrytail. I smiled when I heard this. I wasn't too interested in their stories, but I loved the elders' gossip. You couldn't believe any of it. It was great. Whenever I was taking care of the elders they were always happy to share it.

"Yes," Littlestorm had agreed with Darkfur. "If only all apprentices were as keen to listen to us as this group is."

The elders weren't as grumpy as they seem. You just need to get on their good side.

I was hunting, or at least trying to. Flurrytail kept yowling advice and scaring off all the prey on RainClan territory. I had managed to catch a mouse, that I am assuming was deaf. The sun was setting.

"That's all you could catch?" Flurrytail asked. "You never looked bright, but this? You caught a mouse after a full day of hunting? Don't expect anything off the fresh-kill pile tonight."

"Sorry," I mewed. "It would be helpful if you'd keep a bit quieter."

"Trying to blame me?" Flurrytail asked. "You have no one to blame but yourself. It's not my fault you're hopeless at hunting."

I couldn't stand much more of this. "Can you leave me alone?" I asked. "Can you stop this? I don't want enemies."

"I don't want a rouge in NightClan!" Flurrytail hissed. "Only one of us will get what they want! Come with me."

I reluctantly followed. It was get in more trouble with Wingstar or face Flurrytail. Maybe it won't be that bad.

We stopped near an old badger set. Flurrytail's gaze burned with fury. She lunged toward me. Suddenly, a cat streaked through the trees and pushed me. I rolled over. The cat was pushed into the badger set. The entrance collapsed. Who was that cat?

"I did not think that through," I heard the cat say. Silentpaw.

"Well, come on!" Flurrytail said. "Let's get back to camp."

"What about Silentpaw?" I asked.

"She'll get out," she said.

"Everybody would think you're super heroic if you go and tell them you found her," I said, trying to get her to help.

"You have a point. Go back and stay there. I'll go get some more cats," she said and rushed off. I ran back.

"It's okay," I told Silentpaw. "I've got someone getting help."

"It's Flurrytail, isn't it? Well, this might take a while," Silentpaw meowed.

"Well, I tried hard to convince her with being a hero and stuff," I told her.

"But I stand in her way. She's pretty keen on getting rid of her enemies," Silentpaw said.

I examined the wall of dirt. "There's a small hole right here," I said scraping some dirt away.

"I'll dig from the inside," she said, and we got to work. Soon enough the hole was big enough for her to get through. She squeezed through the hole and popped out. We laid down in exhaustion.

"Well, hello," Flurrytail said.

"Where's the other cats?" I asked.

"You really thought I'd get help? I've got something better than that! I've got two exhausted enemies!" Flurrytail said, like she'd already won. "Let's get to work."

A hoard of rouge's spilled out of the underbrush. We jumped up to fight, but knew we couldn't win. I looked at the sky. It was dawn. Maybe, just maybe...

We heard a battle cry and four NightClan cats attacked the rouges from behind. I looked around. Flurrytail had disappeared. Duskpelt was locked in battle with two rouges. Pineclaw was battling a scared she-cat. Tallblaze was taking on a tabby tom. Sparrowheart was fighting a tortoiseshell she-cat. Silentpaw and I jumped on a big tom.

Silentpaw aimed for the head blinding him momentarily. I scratched at his underbelly. Together we brought down this larger opponent.

"Retreat!" a cat yelled and they all ran out of sight.

Duskpelt walked up to us. "What were you two doing together?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Please don't tell him about her," I whispered in her ear.

"I was out hunting and fell into the badger set. It collapsed on me. Silkpaw heard it and together we dug a way out," she said. "We were both exhausted so we took a moment to rest. Then the rouges surrounded us."

"Is this true?" He asked.

I nodded, relieved that Silentpaw kept my secret.

"Let's all get back to camp and report this to Wingstar," Duskpelt said.

"You both are okay!" Songpaw said, running up to us. "I was worried. I didn't see either of you last night!"

"You didn't report it?" Silentpaw asked.

"I told Duskpelt to keep an eye out for you guys," she said.

"Come on you two," Duskpelt said. "You guys are coming with me."

I hadn't spoke to Wingstar much since I attacked Flurrytail. I was kind of nervous.

"Wingstar, may we enter?" Duskpelt asked.

"Yes," she said. We walked in. "What are these two doing with you? Together?"

"They have a story that involves both of them," Duskpelt said.

"Do they?" Please tell," Wingstar said.

"Well, I fell into an old badger set and it collapsed," Silentpaw began.

"Then I found her. We worked together to dig her out," I continued

"And all of a sudden rouges came out of the bushes," Silentpaw said. "We were greatly outnumbered. Luckily, Duskpelt and his patrol came just in time and attacked the rouges."

"Sounds like you two had an eventful evening," Wingstar said. "And you show it too. Go get washed up, grab some prey, and get some rest. And both of your punishments are lifted."

"Thank you!" I said and we ran out together. We settled down in the apprentices den and talked until we fell asleep.

...

I woke up about sun-high. Silentpaw has already left the den. I walked out to find her eating a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. I grabbed a vole and joined her.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello," she said. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"Saving you? I owed you one. You saved me first," I told her. "We're even now. What were you doing there in the first place?"

"I was walking back to camp and saw you and Flurrytail walking through the woods. You weren't heading toward camp and it was pretty late," she replied.

"So you were spying on Flurrytail?" I asked

"Yeah," she said

"I'm just glad we can talk again. I honestly feel safer with you around," I told her.

"Where do you think those rouges came from?" Silentpaw asked.

"It's not a good sign. She's rallying rouges and cats at the Gathering."

"All to get rid of you? Part of me wanders if their is another goal..." Silentpaw trailed off.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking I'm going to spy on Flurrytail," she said.

"By yourself?" I asked. She nodded. "You've seen how dangerous Flurrytail is."

"If she catches you it'll be worse," she argued.

"But if we're both there we can help each other," I responded.

"Let's tell Songpaw we might be going out some at night," she said. "So she doesn't worry."

"We'll start tonight," I said. "We'll stop Flurrytail if it's the last thing we do."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was dusk. We were in the apprentice den watching for Flurrytail. We didn't see or hear anything for a while. We kept quiet, not wanting to alert anyone of our presence.

Then we heard a yowl from the nursery. "My kits! They're coming!" Redmoon yowled.

Dawnfur rushed out of the medicine den to the nursery. Silentpaw and I skidded to a stop in front of the door. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "One of you fetch moss. The other alert Duskpelt. My brother will want to meet his kits."

Silentpaw went to fetch moss and I headed to the warriors den. I weaved through the sleeping cats. I prodded Duskpelt. He sat up, alert.

"What is it?" Duskpelt asked.

"Your kits are coming," I told him.

"My kits!" He said and hurried out of the den with me at his tail.

Silentpaw had already brought the moss and was sitting outside the nursery. Duskpelt rushed in. I sat at the entrance, watching them.

Duskpelt had a look of pure grief on his face. At his feet lied the body of Redmoon.

"No!" he yowled, sorrow in his voice. "My mate!" He turned on his kits. "This is all your fault," he told the two she-cats.

He stormed out of the den. "May I see them?" I asked.

"Yes," Dawnfur said.

They were adorable. One was ginger. The other was white with ginger splotches and one of her back legs looked half formed.

"Cranepool, do you think you could take care of them with Mountainkit?" Dawnfur asked.

"Of course," Cranepool said. "I'll treat them as my own."

Duskpelt walked back in.

"What are you doing in here?" Dawnfur asked.

"I've got to name my kits," he said. "Deathkit and Limpkit."

"Those are dreadful names!" Dawnfur told her brother. "You can surely think of better names!"

"They're my kits! It's my choice," he growled at his sister and stomped out.

"Poor things," Dawnfur said. "It'll be like they have no parents."

I looked at the little kits feeding. Cranepool looked down with a look of sadness on their eyes. "I hope they have a good life, even with all that has taken place tonight," Cranepool said.

Right then and there I promised to myself to try to be like an older sister to them. The young kits had their mother taken from them, their father turned against them, and now only had each other. I left the nursery.

Silentpaw was still at the entrance. "Ready for some adventure?" she asked. "I just saw Flurrytail leave."

We snuck through the entrance and followed her scent to the SunClan border. We saw her and Coldpaw talking.

"Hi Coldclaw," Flurrytail said. So he's Coldclaw now.

"Hi," he said.

"I enjoy talked to you," she said. "Do you have anything to talk about?"

"How are we going to take the Clans down?" Coldclaw asked.

"Well, we are gathering rouges and making friends from other Clans. This is going to take more than a moon," Flurrytail said. "But it will happen."

"Good. My Clan is so annoying. Hunt! Elders! Patrol! Repeat!" He mocked. "Might as well rip my pelt off."

"I'm going to have to work with my brothers. They're too soft for murder. That will change," she said. "But what about other stuff? Anything else to talk about?"

"Not that I can think of," Coldclaw said. "See you tomorrow night at the Gathering!" He walked away.

We followed Flurrytail back to camp. Once she walked into her den, we quickly crossed camp and went to our own. We climbed in our nests and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Silkpaw!" Wingstar said. "A sleeping cat catches no prey!"

I walked out of the den. It was nearly sun-high.

"Okay, today you're going to hunt," she said. "I'm busy today so you will have to get along without me. You won't be alone though. Silentpaw is waiting at the entrance. Do well and you'll get to go to the Gathering tonight."

I hurried to the entrance. "Let's go," Silentpaw said.

We ran through the forest until we got close to the place we were hunting. We walked as quietly as possible so the prey wouldn't hear us and run off.

We walked back into camp. We had 4 mice, a vole, and 2 birds. We set them down on the fresh-kill pile.

"Good job!" Wingstar said. "Get some rest because both of you are going to the Gathering." She walked off.

"Yay! My first Gathering!" I said as we walked into the den.

Songpaw was already in the apprentice den. "We'll all get to go this time!" she said.

"I can't wait!" I said.

"We will get to see Flurrytail's friends from the other Clans," Silentpaw said. "And it's pretty boring. The leaders talk about how great their Clan is doing. They sometimes argue a bit. I haven't seen a major disagreement yet."

"But we get to talk to cats from other Clans!" Songpaw protested.

"I am just happy we all get to go," I said.

"Let's get some rest," Songpaw said and yawned.

We laid down and I closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

...

We were heading across the forest to the Tall Tree. Songpaw was hopping up and down. Silentpaw kept her head high. She was walking more like a leader than an apprentice. I was walking normally.

When we arrived, only SunClan was there. Flurrytail walked off to see Coldclaw.

A cat walked up to me. "Hi," the she-cat said. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking. "You're Snakepaw, right?"

"Snakeheart now," she said.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"I can introduce you to some other apprentices," she offered.

"Sure," I agreed.

We walked over to a couple young cats.

"These two are Molepaw and Skypaw," she said.

"Hi, I'm Silkpaw," I said.

"Hi!" Molepaw said.

"Hello," Skypaw said. "I'm going to go hang with Coldclaw." She padded off.

"Coldclaw is her mentor. I get to mentor him!" Snakeheart said. "He's really inquisitive and nice! As for his sister, let's just say she gets along with Coldclaw well."

"You can just say she's mean and bossy," Molepaw said.

"He's also not afraid to speak his mind," she said.

"That's not always a bad thing," I said.

"He'll be a great warrior!" Snakeheart said. Molepaw was beaming with pride.

"I'm going to go talk to my friends!" I said.

"Okay," Snakeheart said.

"Bye," Molepaw said.

"Okay, so what is Flurrytail up to?" I asked Silentpaw.

"She's talking to Coldclaw, two RainClan apprentices who are called Branchpaw and Juniperpaw, a SnowClan apprentice Lilypaw, and a cat I don't know," Silentpaw said.

"That's Skypaw," I said. "I just met her and her brother. She is Coldclaw's apprentice."

"Any other warriors?" Songpaw asked.

"No," Silentpaw said. "She's going after young, influential minds."

"Now we have an idea of what we're up against!" Songpaw said, happily.

"Not quite," Silentpaw said. "There are rouges to worry about too. We have no idea of how many there are."

"Let's listen," I suggested.

"I am trying!" Flurrytail said. "But someone is always there! My brothers won't murder! Silentpaw is like her shadow! Other Clan cats show up! It's ridiculous! Sometimes I think I'll have to get rid of all of NightClan first."

Coldclaw let out an amused purr. "You'll be able to do it. I know you can do anything you set your mind too."

"And we can take over these stupid Clans!" Lilypaw said. "We will crush our enemies with our fangs!"

"All in time," Coldclaw said.

"And we will be victorious!" Skypaw said, enthusiastically. "Especially with cats like you!"

The young cat had no idea what she was getting into. The other two apprentices looked the same. They were just followed their examples.

A yowl from Lightstar caused all the cats to silence.

"Everything is good in SunClan. Prey is running well. And we have two new apprentices: Skypaw and Molepaw," Lightstar said.

"Skypaw! Molepaw!" The gathered cats cheered.

"All's well with RainClan," Lightningstar said.

"Same with SnowClan," Icestar said.

"NightClan is doing great," Wingstar said. "We have two new kits."

"What are their names?" Icestar asked.

Wingstar hesitated. "Yes. What are they called?" Lightstar asked.

"They're called Limpkit and Deathkit," Duskpelt said, hatred showing in his voice.

Shocked gasps and murmurs filled the hollow. "Why would Redmoon do such a thing?" Violetnose asked.

"She's dead," Dawnfur said. "My brother named them."

More gasps followed that statement.

"I wasn't any more pleased with those names," Wingstar said. "We have discussed it with their father several times about changing them, but he refuses."

"Poor kits," a calico she-cat said.

"I thought the same, Budpaw," Dawnfur said and shot a angry glance at her brother.

"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you all," Duskpelt growled.

"You are not representing your clan very well," Wingstar said. "I'm sorry, he's still grieving. I hope his attitude will improve."

"The Gathering has ended," Lightstar announced.

The other Clans stayed to talk for a while, but Wingstar led us out. When we arrived in camp, she said, "Duskpelt, come with me. Dawnfur, you should come too."

Cranepool peeked our of the nursery. "Is what happened so serious she needs to talk to both of them?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "It has more to do with Duskpelt's behavior. I guess Dawnfur is there because she's his sister. Or maybe she wants to yell at him too. It's hard to tell."

"As long as it doesn't put the kits in danger," she said and walked back in the nursery to sleep. I headed to the apprentices den and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing arguing.

"You should tell her something!" Dawnfur said.

"It's better off this way!" Duskpelt argued.

"I'm the medicine cat! Trust me! I'm not an idiot like the furball standing in front of me!" Dawnfur said, anger in her voice.

"Just because you talk to some dead cats doesn't mean you know what's best!" he told her.

"And you're so wise? That's why Wingstar is furious at you? Because you make wise decisions?" she asked.

"It's my choice! I told you not to say anything about it! You better not!" He warned.

"I'm not going back on my word. I'm just telling you to be a better father. To _all _your kits." she said.

They continued their argument in hushed tones. I wandered what it was all about. It seemed to be about more than his attitude and the way he was toward Deathkit and Limpkit. I was honestly too tired to care and went to sleep.

...

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked them after explaining what happened last night.

"Sounds like there's a secret no one knows about except them," Silentpaw said. "None of my concern."

"It could be important in some way," Songpaw said.

"Still none of my concern. We aren't his kits and thank StarClan we aren't," Silentpaw said.

"Well, we know who Flurrytail is hanging around with," I said, changing the subject. "We just need to find out how many rouges she has befriended."

"We just keep doing what we're doing," Silentpaw said.

"Okay," I said. "Is there an easier way to do this?"

"No way. Any other way would be too risky," Silentpaw said.

"I'm going to check on the new kits," I said.

I walked into the nursery. Deathkit and Limpkit were scampering around. "Hi," I said

"Hello," Cranepool said. "Aren't they cute? They opened their eyes this morning."

"They're great," I told her. "How's Mountainkit adjusting to this?"

Mountainkit heard his name and scampered over. "Why are they stealing my mother?" He asked.

"We've been over this," Cranepool said sternly. "Their mother died." He still didn't seem to understand.

"They are just sharing your mother," I told him. "They don't have a mother. Would you want them to share if it was the other way around?" He nodded.

"I'll just have to teach them all about the Clans!" He resolved.

Cranepool let out an amused purr. "Kits," she said.

I looked at Limpkit and Deathkit still scampering after each other. "Not a care in the world," I said. Then I thought of something. I had much more problems than most at my age.

I walked out of the nursery. I knew those kits had problems in their lives too. Their father had nothing to do with them. They had no mother. They only had each other. We had a lot in common.

Except they didn't have Flurrytail. They didn't wander if the Clan didn't trust them. Maybe they have a chance for a better life. The thought cheered me up.

I went to the apprentices den happy that evening. I honestly didn't care what Flurrytail was up to. I laid down and fell to sleep


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A couple moons had passed since my birth. Limpkit and I had lots of fun. Mountainkit knew all the best games. Silkpaw would always visit us. Cranepool was super nice.

I wandered out of the nursery. Limpkit didn't leave the nursery that much because of her leg. I was going to get her a nice leaf to play with. Leaves are super awesome! She will be so excited!

I happily ran through the clearing. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going though. I ran into someone. I didn't know who though.

"Sorry," I murmured, backing up.

"Hi, Deathkit!" Songpaw said

"Thank goodness it's you!" I said. "I was scared it would be someone who would get mad at me!"

"I don't get mad very often," Songpaw said.

"What's she doing out here?" Silentpaw asked.

"Running into cats by the looks of it," Songpaw said.

"I want to get the best leaf for Limpkit," I explained.

"Oh, a leaf? I'd check by the warrior's den," Silentpaw advised.

"Thanks!" I said and ran off, paying more attention to where I was going.

I started looking through the leaves. All of them were so great! But I had to find the best.

"What are you doing out here?" Flurrytail asked. "This is the _warriors_ den."

"I was told this is a great place to look for leaves," I told her.

"What's so great about leaves?" Flurrytail asked.

"They're a lot of fun to play with," I told her.

"Why are you going through so many?" Flurrytail asked.

"I want to find the perfect leaf for Limpkit," I explained.

"Is this one good?" she asked, picking up the most perfect leaf I had ever seen.

"It's exactly what I was looking for!" I exclaimed. She gave me the leaf and I took off across the clearing to the nursery.

"Look Limpkit!" I exclaimed, dropping the leaf at her feet.

"It's the best leaf I've ever seen!" she said to me, her eyes glowing.

Silkpaw walked in. "I've heard you went on a leaf hunt," she said. "Find anything?"

"Yeah!" I pointed at the leaf. "Isn't it awesome? Flurrytail found it!"

"Awesome!" Silkpaw said, forcing a smile.

"Is it not cool?" I asked.

"It's not that. It's I don't trust Flurrytail," she replied. Her and Flurrytail hated each other and it was obvious to the rest of the Clan. I didn't see why though.

"She started asking me questions and then gave me this leaf," I told her.

"What questions?" Silkpaw asked, looking worried.

"Just asking why I was outside the warriors den," I replied. She relaxed.

"Okay, I just wanted to pop in and say hi," Silkpaw said. "See you around!"

"Bye!" I said.

"This leaf is the best!" Limpkit said, chomping down on it. "Another juicy piece of fresh kill for pile!"

I often heard older cats talking about her future. They say she can't be a warrior. I haven't told her this yet. I don't want to crush her dreams.

"Wanna play moss-ball?"

I asked.

She dropped the leaf. "Of course!" she said.

I rolled up a bit of moss. "Catch!" I called. She grabbed it with her front paws. She threw it back at me. It sailed right past me. I walked toward the wall to grab it.

"It's time," I heard Flurrytail say from where I was standing. "She will never know what hit her."

I didn't know what it was time for or who she was going to hit. I had know clue what she was going to hit them with either. I grabbed the moss-ball and ran back over to play with Limpkit.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I walked through the forest. I had to hunt today. Silentpaw and Songpaw were both busy training so I went by myself. I had already caught a couple pieces of prey.

The sun was still rising. I had left early in the morning. The forest was still around me. Birds chirping were all I could here. A scented a mouse. I quickly went into stalking position. I carefully placed my paws. Closer and closer, I kept stalking the mouse.

I was as close as I could get without alerting it. I pounced. I bit it on the neck and it stilled.

"Great catch," a voice said. A dark tabby tom stepped out of the bushes. The hair rose up on my back.

"That doesn't make you look any bigger than you are," the tom said. "It's still easy to see you're small."

"I won't be here long," he continued. "I'm here for a purpose. I'm on a mission, you could say. Could you be Silkpaw?" I didn't answer. "You fit her description perfectly. Though I've heard she's a bit more talkative."

I hissed at him. He let out an amused purr. "You aren't that scary. You do fit the description perfectly. You must be her. Shall we be off?" He asked.

"We?" I questioned.

"Yes. I need to take you with me. It's that mission I told you about," he told me.

"I'm staying right here," I growled.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said. "So, please, come along."

My gut told me not to trust him. Why did he need me anyway?

"Not coming? Well, I'm sorry, but my friend wants me to take you to them so I guess I'll have to do it by force," he said.

Suddenly, two muscular cats jumped out on either side of me. One held me down while the other grabbed my scruff. The cat picked me up.

"We got her," one of my attackers said. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat with scars all over.

"I'm Stripes by the way," the tom said. I hissed at him. "Just being polite."

They took me to the border stream. The cat holding me dipped me all the way into the water without warning. Then, just as suddenly, pulled me up.

They traveled along the stream for a while. We left the clan territories. Strange land rose before me. We kept going along the stream.

Soon, we got to another forest. We stopped a little way in. "Here's the place!" Stripes announced.

The cat holding me tossed me in a hole in a tree trunk. They quickly began wrapping thorns around the trunk to keep me in. The gaps were small. Not even a kit could get in or out.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay," Stripes said. "You should know who we all are though. This tom is Growl and this lovely she-cat is Murder."

"And don't think I haven't earned that name!" Murder hissed.

"She's a bit feisty," Stripes said. "Of course, our friend has recruited many other rouges. I don't know quite a few. We have succeeded with our mission though. Shall we hunt?" He looked directly at me. "Don't worry. We won't let our special guest starve."

I was left alone, stuck in this stupid tree. There was a moss bed in the back, I guess set up for me. I was right not to trust them. Surely someone will find me, right? I know Silentpaw and Songpaw will notice I'm gone, but it was obvious they were covering up my scent. Will I be stuck here forever?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was past sunhigh. I hadn't seen Silkpaw all day! She normally visits around this time. Maybe Silentpaw or Songpaw has some idea of where she is.

I walked up to them. "Have you seen Silkpaw?" I asked.

"You haven't seen her, Deathkit?" Songpaw asked.

"We thought she was with you!" Silentpaw said, sounding worried.

Flurrytail walked by. "Flurrytail," Silentpaw said. Flurrytail looked over, shocked to be summoned over here. "Have you seen Silkpaw?"

It was her brother, Boulderfang, who replied. "We've been in camp all day," he said. "Is she missing?" Silentpaw nodded.

"Maybe we should tell Wingstar," Songpaw suggested. Silentpaw agreed. I followed them to Wingstar's den.

"Can we ask you something?" Silentpaw asked.

"Come on in," she said. "Oh, Deathkit! What a surprise!"

"Have you seen Silkpaw?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her since she left this morning," Wingstar said. "She should be back by now." She took a moment to think. "If she's not back by sundown, we'll send out a patrol to search for her."

"Okay," Silentpaw said, still looking worried.

"Silkpaw's missing?" Limpkit asked from the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to find you," she replied. "I had a dream about Silkpaw going missing."

"Do tell," Wingstar said, looking interested.

"This weird rouge was talking to her. I think he calls himself Stripes. It wasn't sunhigh yet. Two cats, a she-cat and a tom, jumped out and grabbed her. Then they took her away. I don't know where. I woke up then. I was really scared, but I realized it was just a dream," Limpkit said.

"Can someone fetch Dawnfur?" Wingstar asked.

"Already here," Dawnfur said. "Sorry if I seem like I was spying. I saw half of NightClan come up here and wanted to know what it was about."

"It's alright. It's good you heard her anyway. Do you think that was a vision?" Wingstar asked.

"I do," Dawnfur said.

"That could mean Silkpaw is in some serious danger. I'll send out a patrol at once," Wingstar decided.

"I'll go," Silentpaw said.

"You aren't leaving me!" Songpaw said.

"I don't think we can risk sending out too many cats in case there are more rouges around," Wingstar said.

"I want to go!" I said.

"You're much too young," Wingstar said.

"It's great how much faith you have that Deathkit will listen to you," Silentpaw said. "I think it's better to send them out with someone so they don't get killed going out on their own."

"I think I recall an elder telling me about a kit who wandered off to join a hunting patrol," Dawnfur said, purring with amusement. "They say she almost got caught like a mouse!"

"That was long in the past," Wingstar said. "But you both have a point. Deathkit can go, but don't get in any fights, got that?"

"Thank you, Wingstar!" I said, bouncing up and down.

"I won't let her out of my sight," Silentpaw promised.

"If you need reinforcements, please send for them instead of getting yourself killed," Wingstar said. We all started to leave. "Limpkit, you're staying here so I can talk with you."

The three of us left camp on our quest to save Silkpaw. I was so excited about leaving camp. I didn't think about the trouble this journey might hold.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you comfortable?" Stripes asked me as he arrived back from hunting. Part of me was relieved he was back first. He didn't seem as dangerous as the other two.

He shoved a mouse under the thorns. "Here!" he said. "Enjoy!" I looked at it and shoved it away. "It's not poisoned or anything. If I was trying to kill you we would've killed you earlier than this!"

I slowly bent down and started eating it. "I'm not a terrible cat, despite what you may think. I'm quite friendly. Wouldn't hurt a cat unless my life depended on it," Stripes said.

"Most cats who take me against my will are not considered friendly," I said.

"I'm not most cats, am I? I am only doing this for a friend. Friends do things for each other. I'm sure you've done things for your friends," he said.

"Are you done yowling about how nice you are to the prisoner," Murder said as she walked up.

"I prefer the term special guest," Stripes said.

"I prefer not being held against my will," I muttered.

"Life isn't always rainbows and sunshine! Deal with it," Murder said.

"We were having a nice conversation," Stripes said.

"For a conversation it was pretty one-sided," Murder said.

She walked back off into the woods.

"She may seem a little hard to deal with, but she's alright once you get to know her," Stripes said. "She's taught me quite a few battle moves."

"Why do you even need me here? What's really the point?" I asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you," he said. "A friend with authority told us to get you. This cat said that they needed a word with you. I honestly don't know what this cat's planning, but you can hope nothing goes wrong."

His words worried me. No cat would do this unless they had a purpose. An idea struck me.

"Have you happened to meet a cat called Flurrypaw or Flurrytail?" I asked.

"I've heard of her," he replied.

"Where?" I pressed.

"I've heard my friend talk about her. Ever heard of Coldclaw? He's a little strange, but he's cool. He said he needed this done for a friend of his. And any friend of my friends is a friend of mine," he said.

So he's one of the rouges who is being put against the Clans. He doesn't seem to know it, but I wouldn't doubt the other two having knowledge of it.

"We've met once or twice," I said. "I wouldn't call us friends though."

"I find it nice having lots of friends. Always someone to talk to," Stripes said.

"Why don't I take you to the Clans?" I offered, hoping I could convince him to let me go. "There are plenty of cats to meet there."

"No, I can't. A promise is a promise and I'm true to my word," Stripes said.

"A honest cat doesn't capture others," I said.

"I've got my reasons and my reasons have stories and my stories are memories," Stripes told me. What those reasons were, I didn't know.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter** **16**

The forest was so cool! There were so many trees and leaves! It was awesome!

"Remember, Deathkit, we're on a serious patrol," Silentpaw said, as if reading my mind.

"Be a little nicer. You remember your first time in the forest, don't you?" Songpaw said.

"Silkpaw is in serious danger. We need to focus on rescuing her," Silentpaw said.

"I hope she's alright," I said.

"We all do. Silentpaw's just really worried. She thinks it's her responsibility to look after Silkpaw," Songpaw told me.

"But Silkpaw and her aren't even related," I said.

"Their friendship makes them as close as family," she said.

"The trail stops here," Silentpaw said, stopping at the stream.

"I think you're right. Those rouges knew what they were doing," Songpaw said.

I scented the air. There was a faint trace here. "They went off Clan territory," I said.

"How do you know?" Silentpaw asked.

"I smell a faint scent," I said.

"I can smell rouges!" Songpaw said. "It's three! It must be them!"

"I think you're right," Silentpaw said. "Let's continue." We continued our journey.

We arrived at the edge of our territory. The scent trail continued on.

"It goes on," Silentpaw said. "We need to know what we're doing next."

"Aren't we going to find Silkpaw?" I asked.

"Should we take Deathkit back and continue on our own?" Silentpaw asked Songpaw.

"What? I helped you guys find the scent! I am friends with her too! I promise I'll stay out of trouble!" I protested.

"This isn't a kit's journey," Silentpaw said.

"I don't care! I just want to help!" I told her.

"Maybe you'd help more staying out of the way," Silentpaw said.

"Wingstar said I could!" I protested.

"Wingstar didn't know we were leaving Clan territory," Silentpaw said.

"I think she's smart enough to know we would have caught them if they were living here!" I said.

"Do you think we're helping Silkpaw by standing here arguing? Let's just go," Songpaw said.

"Fine," Silentpaw said and led the way on.

We walked on. I was getting tired, but I wouldn't let myself show it. We kept by the stream. Eventually we showed up at a forest. I could smell Silkpaw's scent.

"Be quiet," Silentpaw warned.

We came across a small clearing where a tabby tom was sitting in the middle.

"I do hope we can become friends," he said.

"Should've thought about that before you trespassed and captured me," Silkpaw said.

"It won't be long. My friend said he's coming tomorrow. Then you'll be free to go," the tom said.

"While my entire Clan worries? No way," Silkpaw said.

"We wait until nightfall," Silentpaw said. "Then we rescue Silkpaw." She turned to face me. "If anything goes wrong, run. Don't look back. Go back to NightClan and get help. Understand?"

I nodded. This was dangerous, but anything to save Silkpaw. She was my friend. It was good to have friends. I didn't really have family. I had Limpkit and Limpkit had me. That's how it was.

Silkpaw has to come home.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Night was falling. Growl and Stripes were already asleep. I was left with Murder.

"Scared to go to sleep?" Murder asked.

"Why should you care?" I asked.

"I don't. It's good instincts," she said.

"I don't trust you. Is that good instincts for you?" I snapped.

"I honestly don't blame you. We took you against your will. We have you trapped. It's a normal reaction," she said.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked.

"I'm on watch," she said. "I'm sure you Clan cats have it."

I refused to go to sleep until she did. She seemed like a dangerous enemy to have.

Stripes walked out. "And you complain to me for talking to her," he said, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"I was curious about why she was still awake," Murder said. "At least I'm not making friends."

"Life is full of many cats. I consider them all friends to be made," Stripes said.

"Life is also full of enemies and betrayal," Murder said.

"Look on the bright side!" Stripes told her

"It hurts my eyes," Murder said.

Stripes let out an amused purr. "A good humor gets you friends!" Stripes said.

"Not holding people hostage gets you friends," I muttered. To tell the truth, Stripes was quite funny, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'll keep note of that," he said, smiling. His eyes shone with laughter. Yet I saw something else in there. A longing hidden in the depths of his eyes.

"I suppose it's time to get some sleep," Stripes said, yawning. "Come on, Murder."

"I'm coming," she said. "Don't rush me."

They walked into a small den. All was still. The night was silent. Two figures walked out of the underbrush. They came towards me.

It was Silentpaw and Songpaw. They started examining the thorny tendrils. A branch snapped under Songpaw's paw.

All was still. It was as if no one breathed for that moment. Nothing happened.

Growl lunged on top of Songpaw, covering her mouth. Murder tied a thorn tendril around it, loose enough not to stop your breathing, but tight enough you couldn't get it off. Then they did the same with Silentpaw. They tied the tendrils to a root that came a bit off the ground on the other side of the clearing. Silentpaw started yowling loudly.

Stripes drowsily walked out of the den. "What's all this noise about?" He asked. He saw the two she-cats. "Oh, my! Some unexpected guests!"

"Trying to break the prisoner out," Murder growled.

"I have a name, you know," I told her.

"I guess they'll have to stay," Stripes said. "Can't have them pulling that little stunt again. My friend wouldn't be happy if my special guest was gone."

"Who are you and what's the reason for all this?" Silentpaw growled.

"Oh, I forgot my manners! I'm Stripes. This lovely she-cat is Murder and this charming tom is Growl. We had to bring her here for a meeting. A friend wanted it arranged. Might I ask who you are?" he said.

"I'll never tell!" Silentpaw growled.

"I'm Songpaw," Songpaw said.

"I suppose you know them," Stripes said to me.

"Most cats don't risk their lives for someone they haven't met," I said.

"Don't worry," Stripes said. "You will all be free to go after the meeting. Until then, I'll make sure everything is fine."

"We don't need your hospitality," Silentpaw hissed.

"No need arguing," I told her. "He'll do it anyway."

"I see you've got to know me," Stripes said. "I'll go fetch some moss!"

"I'll keep watch for any more unexpected problems," Murder said.

At least now I didn't feel alone. I didn't know why Silentpaw kept glancing at the spot they came from. Something told me she couldn't say, not with Murder around. I just hoped it meant I had hope of escape.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get back to camp. They had got captured and I was their only hope. I had to get help.

I ran along the side of the stream. I ran back into the forest. I remembered the way back well enough. The moon was sinking in the sky. I just hoped I didn't run into any hungry animal.

"Hello. Who's there?" a voice asked from the other side of the border. I froze. "Come on out."

I stepped out into the open. "A kit!" A she-cat exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Deathkit," I answered.

"One of Duskpelt's kits. I think we ought to return her," the tom who had spoken first said.

"We don't know what's out there, waiting for a little snack," agreed a second she-cat.

"I think half of us should continue the patrol while the other helps this kit back to camp," decided the tom.

"I'll go," both the she-cats volunteered at once.

"Alright then. Make sure you get her safely back to camp," the tom said.

"It's alright, dear. You'll be in camp soon. I'm sure you've had quite an adventure," the first she-cat said. She didn't know what an adventure I'd had. "I'm Mudpelt."

"I'm Whitefoot," the other she-cat said. "Your Clan must have been frantic when they realized you were missing!"

I kept silent. These cats didn't know the fate of some cats relied on me getting back to camp.

"Can we hurry up a bit?" I asked. "I want to go home."

"Of course," Whitefoot said. "Hop on and I'll give you a badger ride back."

"Okay," I agreed. I rode all the way back to camp. "Thank you," I told them and started to walk off.

"Hold up," Mudpelt said. "I'm not getting attacked for being on NightClan territory. We're walking you in and seeing some cat."

Mountainkit ran out of the nursery. "Intruders!" He shouted. Several cats ran out of the warriors den.

"Not the entrance we were looking for," Mudpelt said. "Hello, we found this." She gestured to me. "We found her along the border and thought she'd be safer with an escort."

Duskpelt approaches the two SunClan cats. "You may leave now," he said. "Tallblaze! Flurrytail! Escort these cats to the border."

After they left I ran across the clearing to Wingstar's den.

"Wingstar, I need to talk to you," I said and walked in before she could call me in.

"Deathkit, what happened? Where are Silentpaw and Songpaw?" She had a worried expression on her face.

"They're alive. Got captured. They need help," I said.

She nodded. "Duskpelt!" She called. "We need a rescue patrol! At least 3 warriors! 4 if you can spare it!"

"Skyfang! Sparrowheart! Boulderfang! Pineclaw!" Duskpelt called. "Deathkit will give you instructions on where to go! Then go there!"

I wanted to protest. I wanted to go too. I was so tired I didn't though.

"Follow the stream off the Clan territory. It leads straight to their camp. You can't miss it," I instructed.

They left the camp on their mission to save Silkpaw. I curled up in the nursery beside Limpkit. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the little gaps. I sat up and looked over to Silentpaw and Songpaw. They had already woken up.

"Good morning!" Stripes said.

"If it was good I wouldn't be locked up," I muttered.

"Don't worry a bit! The meeting is today and all will be fine after that!" Stripes told me.

Murder walked into the clearing. "Seems like everyone has woke up since I left," she observed.

"You all must be hungry. I'll go hunt!" Stripes said.

"How about we hunt together?" Murder suggested. "It would be fun."

"Brilliant idea!" Stripes agreed. "Growl! Will you come hunting with us?"

Growl came out and nodded. They all left to hunt. That left me alone with Silentpaw and Songpaw.

"They seem like nice enough cats," Songpaw said.

"I have to disagree," Silentpaw said. "They are holding us here against our will. Not my definition of friendly. And their names don't exactly yowl friends."

"Stripes isn't a bad name," Songpaw said.

"Stripes is super annoying," Silentpaw said.

"Listen, we'll get out of here somehow," I said.

"I'm not doubting that," Silentpaw said. "There was a third cat with us. They will have gone to get help."

"We have nothing to worry about," Songpaw said.

We had hope of rescue. I couldn't help but feeling like this was all my fault. I probably shouldn't go hunting without someone else anymore.

Just then, a lifeless body was flung into the clearing. It was Growl. Then a second body made me feel much worse. Stripes laid there with a permanent look of fear and betrayal. Murder walked into the clearing, her eyes alight with joy.

"It's time for the meeting," she said.

Coldclaw stepped out of the shadows. "I hope you won't mind that I have brought a friend," he said as Flurrytail went to join him.

"Not at all," Murder said. "Shall we get on with things?"

"Of course," Flurrytail said. "It looks as if you've caught her best friends too."

"These two weren't completely useless," Murder said, nudging the dead bodies. "And you want to know Stripes last words? 'Tell Silkpaw I'm sorry this happened. I never knew. She was the best cat I ever met.' How pathetic."

He felt that way about me? I never had guessed.

"Now we have business to get to," Coldclaw said. "We have stories to tell, murders to cause. So if you will, tell everyone the story you shared with me."

"I've heard it's really interesting," Flurrytail said.

"Okay," Murder agreed. "Once there were two she-cats. They were kittypets and best friends. One kittypet enjoyed listening to the stories of this wild cat. They talked all the time. They feel in deep love. She ended up never spending time with her friend."

"The pregnant she-cat decided to go live with the father, who was a Clan cat. The friend followed them, wanting them not to go through with it. The she-cat died giving birth. The friend went back home."

"The twolegs were devastated when their cat disappeared that they forgot about the other one. That kittypet left to go live in the wild because she no longer had a home. She lived as a rouge and became a strong fighter and a ruthless murderer. Her kittypet name no longer suited her. She changed her name to Murder."

She looked at me, rage in her eyes. "The father took the kit to his Clan. He lied about her parents. He said her parents were rouges. She is actually a kit of a kittypet and a Clan cat."

She smiled maliciously. "So when Coldclaw told me about her, I decided to take my revenge. I'll make you pay, Silkpaw."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"This is her fault? She didn't even know until now!" Silentpaw protested. I was still too shocked to talk.

Murder ignored her. "Sadly, this young lady has already called dibs on killing you. But there are other ways to get revenge. You seem to have some close friends over there," she said, an amused look in her eyes. "You can watch them die painfully."

"I'd like to see you try," Silentpaw growled.

"For someone called Silentpaw you aren't very silent," Flurrytail muttered.

I forced myself to speak. "Who is my father?" I asked.

"I suppose you have the right to hate him for the last moments of your life," Murder said. "I believe his name was Duskpelt."

I remembered when he was arguing with Dawnfur that one night. 'I'm not going back on my word. I'm just telling you to be a better father. To _all _your kits.' she had said. She was referring to Limpkit, Deathkit, and me. Maybe that's why he was so heartbroken after Redmoon's death. Because it had happened before.

I then remembered from when I was younger. I was told Duskpelt found me. Duskpelt was always checking in on me. He's always given me lots of attention. He always looked proud of my accomplishments. He even tried to calm the cats who were turning against me that one day. It made perfect sense.

Silentpaw seemed to be having the same thoughts. "Why don't you take your revenge on him?" Silentpaw asked.

"I think most can agree there are worse things than death. Like losing someone you care about," Murder said.

"That makes this all even better!" Flurrytail said. "Once I get an apprentice I can tell Wingstar about this! Maybe I can become deputy!"

"I think that's a splendid idea," Coldclaw said.

"Now can we get on with this whole thing? I need to be back before I'm missed," Flurrytail said.

"Of course," Murder said. "Who wants to go first?"

"You aren't killing anyone. Not unless it's over my dead body," Silentpaw growled.

"That can be arranged," Murder said. "I'm guessing you'd prefer a fight rather than making quick and easy? This will be fun."

Songpaw's eyes were wide with fear. I was afraid too. Was I going to watch Silentpaw's death?

Murder freed Silentpaw. I guess she was going for a fair fight. Silentpaw stood facing her, hair rising on her back.

"You look so big and tough! You could make a mouse run for cover!" Murder taunted.

The scarred she-cat made the first move. She lunged at Silentpaw. My friend rolled out of the way. Murder swiped at her as she was dodging, but missed. Silentpaw started to slide under Murder, her paw trying to slash the larger she-cat's stomach. Murder jumped up and landed directly on top of Silentpaw. She took her claws and sliced the side of Silentpaw's face.

Silentpaw was dazed for a moment, but soon recovered. She relaxed, trying to get Murder to loosen her grip. This didn't work at all. If anything, Murder tightened her grip. Silentpaw realized she'd have to do something else. She tried struggling. Murder then kept hold of her with one paw and flung her into a tree trunk.

Murder walked towards her. "Not so tough are we? It could have been quick and almost painless, but you wanted to drag it out," Murder said. "So in a way, this is your fault. I hope it was worth it."

Murder got ready to deliver the killing blow. I couldn't watch Silentpaw die like this. I closed my eyes and turned away. I listened for the cry that would tell me when it was all done.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The sound never came. Instead I heard a battle cry. I turned around, looking at the battle that was unfolding. Four NightClan cats had come to rescue us! They weren't the only ones coming to join the battle. Rouges we're streaming out of the underbrush. We were extremely outnumbered.

Flurrytail and Coldclaw has disappeared. Once again gone before anyone noticed. Skyfang was locked in battle with a brown tom. Boulderfang was attacking a tom with half a tail. Pineclaw was fighting with a small she-cat with agility to make up for her size. Sparrowheart was in battle with Murder.

Boulderfang managed to drive off the tom. He went over to where Songpaw was tied up and used his claws to free her. She rushed to her sister's side and Boulderfang went with her to protect them.

I felt useless. I was locked up in here. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for me. But there were some things I never would have learned otherwise.

The rouges were being driven away one by one. There were only a few left. I saw a tom sneaking up on Songpaw. She was facing Silentpaw. She had no idea. He got ready to attack. He jumped toward her.

Boulderfang lunged at the cat, who landed hard on the ground. I thought I heard a cracking sound. Songpaw had turned around by then, looking shocked. She then smiled thankfully at Boulderfang and turned back to her sister, who seemed to be laying very still.

All the rouges has left except Murder. She was still battling Sparrowheart. Both she-cats were weakening and slowing down. This battle had exhausted both of them. Skyfang and Pineclaw came over and freed me as I watched them fight.

You could tell they were both fighting to the death. Sparrowheart was fighting for the daughter the other she-cat had almost killed. Murder was fighting for the shed of blood.

Murder had a long slash down one of her hind legs. It was obviously bothering her. She refused to let it slow her down. She started to overpower Sparrowheart. The three other warriors were all over by Silentpaw, making sure she was well enough to travel.

Murder had pinned down Sparrowheart. I couldn't just watch her die. I ran over to help, but I was too late. A cry of pain split the air. I stopped for a moment. Everyone turned around. Sparrowheart was dead.

"No!" Songpaw cried. She turned back to Silentpaw. "Please be alright. I can't have you die too!"

Pineclaw looked at his mate, sadness in his eyes. "You were the kindest cat I've ever met," he said.

I wanted to jump on Murder. Every instinct in me told me that was a bad idea.

"Tell your leader this is a message," Murder said. "I have a score to settle with some cats in your clan. I'll keep killing until I've gotten revenge." She walked off into the forest.

I hurried over to Silentpaw's side. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"If by okay you mean alive," Silentpaw said.

"I'm no medicine cat, but I think that fight just exhausted her," Skyfang said. "Of course, she's got some injuries, but she's not the only one.

"We need to get back to camp," Pineclaw said. "Skyfang and I will carry Sparrowheart back. She should have a proper burial back at camp. Boulderfang, you can carried Silentpaw."

"I can walk on my own four paws!" Silentpaw snapped.

"At least lean on me," Songpaw negotiated.

Knowing that was the best she was going to get, Silentpaw agreed. We started walking back home. I thought about Murder's words. I wondered when she will have gotten her revenge. Probably not until we're all dead. I shivered.

I also thought about all that had happened. If I was never kidnapped, would any of this had happened? Would Sparrowheart and Stripes still be alive? Songpaw wouldn't be over there pretending to be alright. Her mother was dead and her sister was injured. Pineclaw is a fine father, but she always had a closer relationship with her mother. Most cats do. I was sad too. She was the closest thing I had to a mother. Then I thought about my father. I was going to have to talk to him about it sometime.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I saw Silkpaw and the rest of them walk through the entrance. Although Silentpaw was injured, my friends were all okay. I saw a limp body being carried by Skyfang and Pineclaw. Everyone was crowding around them.

"Give them space," Wingstar commanded and walked up to them. "What happened?"

"One of them murdered the other two rouges who captured me. She was going to murder us all. Silentpaw refused for her to kill anyone without a fight," Silkpaw said. "She was about to be killed when they showed up. More rouges appeared. They fought. The cat who almost killed Silentpaw was fighting Sparrowheart, and well..."

"She died," Skyfang finished. "And the cat left with a message. She says she's out for revenge on some cats in NightClan. She's going to keep killing us until she gets revenge."

Dawnfur walked over. "Everyone, in my den now," she said. They all followed her to her den.

I was relieved they were all alive. The whole thing worried me too. A cat set on revenge. Who was she mad at? What did this cat do to her? Did Silkpaw know anything about it? I didn't have a clue.

"Hi," Songpaw said, walking towards me. "Where's Limpkit?"

"Right here!" Limpkit said, walking as quickly as she could over to us.

"Can you two come with me? Silkpaw wants to talk with you," Songpaw said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll know when you get there," Songpaw replied. We followed her into the medicine den.

"Why is it here?" Limpkit asked.

"Silentpaw isn't allowed to leave and she wants to talk with Dawnfur too anyway," Songpaw answered.

"What do you need me for?" I heard Duskpelt asking. Silkpaw walked in with him. "What's this all about?"

"Shut your big mouth and maybe someone will explain," Dawnfur snapped.

"The reason we're here is there is something I need to talk to you about. I believe the majority of you already know this, but I know others don't. I learned something while I was held captive. Something to do with my parents," Silkpaw said. Duskpelt looked down at the ground. She looked right at him.

"I'll give you a chance to explain. Why did you never tell me? Why did you lie to me all my life, father?" Silkpaw asked. Duskpelt was her father? That meant we were half sisters!

"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, daughter. What would the Clan think about my relationship with a kittypet? About you?" Duskpelt said. He looked over at me and Limpkit. "She died before me and your mother were together."

"Many moons ago, I met a beautiful cat at the edge of our territory. She lived in a twoleg nest not far from there. I talked with her. We ended up meeting almost every night. She loved to listen to stories about the Clans and life in the wild. We fell in love," he said. "Then, I discovered she was pregnant. She wasn't due to have them for a while. She wanted to go with me and have them in the Clans. I knew if I told them she had no where to go they would let her in because she was expecting kits."

"When we were traveling to NightClan she went into labor. It was much too early. She ended up dying. She had one kit. And I named the kit after her. I loved Silk and was devastated she died. The reason I was so upset when Redmoon died was because I had gone through that pain before," he said.

There was silence for a moment. "Who told you?" He asked.

"A cat who lived in the same twoleg nest as my mother," Silkpaw replied.

"Cupcake? She's a rouge now?" He seemed shocked.

"She goes by Murder now," Silkpaw said. "She's the one who's sworn revenge. On you and me for taking her best friend away."

"None of it's your fault!" Duskpelt exclaimed.

"She's a crazy killer. Good luck telling her that," Silentpaw said.

"May I speak?" Limpkit asked. Silkpaw nodded. "I had this dream. Mom came to me and told me 'Murder will come by dusk'. No one was killed that day so I thought it was a silly dream. Now, I'm not so sure..."

"I had a dream too," Dawnfur said. "It said 'Murder will be brought by a cold flurry'. Do you think that means she'll join SnowClan? Any other ideas?"

I had no idea. Obviously it was something important if StarClan was sending messages about it.

"We should at least tell Wingstar something," Dawnfur said. "We can tell her the messages from StarClan."

"What about the dusk part?" Duskpelt asked.

"We can say she was friends with Silkpaw's mother and blames you for her death since you were there," Dawnfur said. "That way we aren't really lying."

"You all can go now," Silkpaw said.

I walked out by myself. I was still processing everything that happened. I was half sisters with Silkpaw. Murder was out to get her and Duskpelt. She would murder anybody to get revenge. StarClan is sending messages about it. My sister was getting messages from StarClan. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Dawnfur's words still bothered me. 'Murder will be brought by a cold flurry'. I knew what this meant. Coldclaw and Flurrytail will bring Murder to the Clans.

Silentpaw and Songpaw both agreed with me. Silentpaw was still in the medicine den. It was hard to find time to talk to her. I managed somehow, despite Dawnfur hovering over her. She was healing nicely. I knew she was going to have a scar on her face though.

I had been doing everything to help my clan, especially since it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't got captured. Especially with Sparrowheart's death. She was like a mother to me. I knew she would have told me it wasn't my fault, but I still felt a bit guilty.

I was hunting with Songpaw. I now refused to go out by myself. We had caught quite a bit of prey, but we wanted to get as much as we could.

"Hear anything?" Songpaw whispered.

"Nothing except your voice," I whispered back. "Be quiet."

A scurrying of tiny paws alerted me to a mouse. I turned toward it. I stalked it until I was close enough to pounce. Within seconds I had killed the plump mouse.

"Nice catch!" Songpaw said.

"Thanks," I said. "Let's gather up the prey we caught and bring it back to camp."

We were digging up some of the prey we buried. We heard a noise. A big creature with red fur and big jaws was walking in the clearing near us. Although I had only ever heard tales of them I knew what it was. A fox.

It hadn't noticed us yet. We stayed very still. Foxes were very dangerous. It looked straight at us. I barely breathed at that moment. It walked toward us. It was moving slowly so I kept still in the chance it hadn't seen us.

Then, it ran toward us. We dived out of the way.

"I'll distract it by attacking it from behind. You attack the face and try to blind it," Songpaw instructed.

She jumped on it's back. It tried to throw her off and kept biting at her. I launched myself at the eyes. I scratched at them, at least temporarily blinding it. It swung its head wildly. I held on though.

It started running away. We jumped off and ran it off the border into territory that belonged to no Clan. The fox was bleeding in several places. We had chased it off. We both had gained a couple scratches. None of them appeared to be from the fox itself. Maybe when we jumped away at first we got scratched.

We grabbed the prey that wasn't ruined in the fight and headed back to camp.

"You've caught much more prey than that before," Duskpelt commented as we laid our fresh-kill on the pile.

"We ran into a little trouble," Songpaw said.

"There was a fox," I said.

"You guys handled a fox by yourselves?" Duskpelt asked.

"It was Songpaw's quick thinking. She told me what to do," I said.

"But you fought well. And you listened. Some cats would just attack with no plan," Songpaw said.

"Why didn't you come back for more warriors?" Duskpelt asked. "Foxes can be very dangerous."

"We would've, but it attacked first," I said. "We chased it off the territory. It didn't run into any other clan's territory."

"What's all this talk of foxes?" Dawnfur asked, walking towards us.

"Foxes? On our territory?" Wingstar asked, padding up.

"Apparently, these two apprentices had a run in with a fox," Duskpelt said. "And chased it off too."

"My den. Now," Dawnfur ordered. We followed her into the den.

"Silkpaw, you're okay. Must have jumped into a thorn bush though. I'll give you something for that, but I'll check over Songpaw first," Dawnfur said.

"Hi," Silentpaw said to me. "Ran into a fox, I hear. Glad you're both okay."

"Okay? Songpaw has got a pretty nasty bite right here," Dawnfur said, looking at a hind leg. "Fox bites commonly lead to infection. You're staying here for a few days."

"I won't be alone anymore," Silentpaw said.

"I sure will be," I muttered.

"Go grab a piece of fresh-kill for yourself and bring some for Songpaw," Dawnfur said. "I'll treat you after Songpaw."

I ran out to the fresh-kill pile and picked a juicy vole for Songpaw and a mouse for myself. I went back to the medicine den.

We both got treated and had finished our meal. I had decided to stay a little while longer to talk with my friends. It was nice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

My friends and I walked out and sat down with the crowd.

"Silentpaw, Songpaw, and Silkpaw," Wingstar said. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warrior in turn. Silentpaw, Songpaw, and Silkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," We said.

"Silentpaw from this moment on you will be known as Silentstorm. Songpaw from this moment on you will be called Songheart," Wingstar said. "And Silkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silkshade."

"Silentstorm! Songheart! Silkshade!" chanted the gathered cats besides Flurrytail and her brothers.

"Clan dismissed," Wingstar said and walked into her den.

Duskpelt walked up to me, his eyes shining with pride. "Congratulations," he said.

I still couldn't believe it. After all I've been through it finally happened. I was a warrior!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Congratulations!" I said to Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart.

"Thanks!" Songheart exclaimed. "I'm so excited!

"How she's going to do the silent vigil, StarClan knows," Silentstorm muttered.

"Lighten up a bit," Silkshade said. "We're warriors now!"

"Doesn't make the world rainbows and sunshine," Silentstorm said.

"Doesn't make it doom and gloom either," Songheart said.

"I just have this feeling that things will get so much worse and I can't shake it," Silentstorm said.

"This is why we can't leave you alone to think," Silkshade teased.

"You guys have fun," I said and went over to my sister.

"Hi!" she said. "Aren't you super happy that the three of them became warriors?"

"Yeah!" I said. "They're going to do great!"

"Now there isn't any apprentices," she said. "That will change when Mountainkit becomes an apprentice. And then you and I will become apprentices!"

"I can't wait!" I said. Limpkit looked down, like her mind was torn in two. "What is it?"

"I really wish I could train to be a warrior like you're going to," she said. "I can't. I'm going to be a medicine cat."

"When did you find that out?" I asked.

"While you were on your way to rescue Silkshade," she answered. "It's because of my dreams. They never thought I could be a warrior anyway."

"No need to be sad! Being a medicine cat is super cool! And you'll get to talk with StarClan!" I said, trying to raise her spirits.

"You aren't upset I won't train with you?" she asked.

"A little disappointed. I always dreamed of it that way. But if this is your destiny I'm going to support you no matter what!" I answered honestly.

"That makes me feel better. I was hoping to be a warrior myself. You can't argue with StarClan," she said.

"You can, but you won't get anywhere doing that," I said.

"Hey, Deathkit! Limpkit! Wanna play?" Mountainkit called over.

"Of course!" Limpkit replied. We went over to play with him.

"Let's play moss-ball!" He suggested. He tried to include Limpkit by playing games she could play.

"Okay," I agreed.

It was a lot of fun playing with the older kit. He didn't have any littermates that were alive. I heard they died before birth. They had thought he was dead too. Obviously, he hadn't been.

We played for a while. "Time to come in!" Cranepool said, calling us inside.

We all walked slowly so Limpkit wouldn't fall behind. We all went inside the nursery. My sister and I curled up and fell asleep.

...

I woke up in the middle of the night. I peeked outside. Silentstorm, Songheart, and Silkshade we're sitting their silent vigil. I listened to the noises that surrounded me. The sounds of the forest were peaceful. Then I heard a voice.

"I know you guys aren't allowed to talk so listen," Flurrytail said. "You guys are warriors now. I might not have authority over you anymore, but that won't stop me. I was just trying to get rid of Silkshade. Now, it's obvious I'll have to kill both of you to get her. This place is too easy for it to get traced back to me. I'm not going to risk it. I'm just warning you to watch your back."

I barely breathed. I knew Flurrytail hated them, but I never knew she was evil. Does anyone else know? I would have to ask them about it in the morning. I was tired now. I yawned and went back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When I woke up Limpkit had already left the nursery. I stood up and walked out. The sun had just risen. Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart were talking. I went over to them.

"I need to talk to you guys," I said.

"What about?" Silkshade asked.

"It needs to be where no one will hear us," I said, glancing around.

"It'll have to wait," Silentstorm said. "Dawnfur wants us to come to the medicine den after we eat."

"We can totally talk after that," Silkshade said. "We can do it behind the apprentice den. No one is in there anymore."

"Okay," I agreed.

I went to find Limpkit. I found her listening to the elders stories.

"When Dawnfur was your age, she wouldn't dream of being a medicine cat. She wanted to be a warrior," Darkfur said. "One day a badger attacked a patrol she was on. Nobody died or got seriously injured, but the bite she got was pretty nasty. She spent some time in the medicine den. She picked up a lot about herbs and discovered she wanted to be a medicine cat."

"So is it normal for cats to want to be a warrior despite their destiny?" Limpkit asked.

"It's not normal for cats to have dreams from StarClan," Darkfur said. "It is normal for cats to want to be a warrior."

"Okay!" Limpkit said. "Thanks for the story!"

"Anytime," Darkfur said.

"Hi," I said to Limpkit.

"Hi!" she said. "What are you doing?"

"I have to talk to Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart about something," I replied. "So I'm doing things while I wait."

"Cool," she said. "Is it important?"

"I don't know," I responded.

"Well, hopefully you find out something," she said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," I said. She limped off.

I went towards the medicine den. Silkshade was waiting outside with Silentstorm. Songheart was still inside.

"Hello," Silkshade said. "Songheart should be out in a minute."

"Okay," I said.

"I'm just curious to what this all is about," Silentstorm said.

"Me too," Silkshade said.

Songheart walked out. "Let's go," she said.

We walked to where the apprentice den sat. We went behind it. "What do you want to talk to us about?" Silkshade asked.

"I heard Flurrytail talking to you last night," I said.

"We weren't talking too," Songheart said.

"I wasn't saying that," I said. "I know you weren't."

"Then what's this about?" Silkshade asked.

"Is Flurrytail evil? Is she trying to kill you all?" I asked.

Songheart and Silkshade looked at each other, shocked. Silentstorm looked like she had already figured it out by now. Knowing her, she probably had.

"Yes," Silentstorm said. "She hates Silkshade for some reason. We don't understand why. We are always there to protect her. She knows she has to get past us to get to her."

"She's been close several times," Silkshade whispered. "It was only the fact that other cats showed up that saved us."

"You can't tell anyone," Silentstorm said. "No one would believe you. It would put you in danger too."

"Just watch out for her, okay? She knows we're friends and she'll use that against me," Silkshade said.

"Okay," I agreed.

They walked off. I went to where the nursery was and sat by the entrance. No one else knew the danger Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart were in. I was worried. But there is really nothing I can do as a kit.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

So now Deathkit knew the secret. Anyone who knew it was in danger. Silentstorm and Songheart were both in as much danger as me. I wish I was a normal warrior. I'm not though. I'll never be normal.

I remembered the day I started my apprenticeship. Flurrytail had easily bested me. I was better at fighting now. So was she. Nothing had changed it felt like. Except now I knew the truth. Was it really worth it? It had killed Sparrowheart and almost killed the three of us. It had also killed Growl and Stripes. And Stripes had liked me. Now we have Murder to deal with too.

Tonight was the Gathering. As long as I don't do something stupid I'll get to go. My first Gathering as a warrior! That will be cool. Silentstorm and Songheart are well enough to go too. Silentstorm has that scar on her face now, but at least she had both eyes.

Songheart bounced over. "Hi!" she said. Silentstorm came right after her. "You excited for the Gathering?"

"As long as Flurrytail doesn't mess it up for me," I said.

"You got that one right," Silentstorm said. "She is always up to something."

"Let's get some rest," I said. "Maybe Flurrytail can't mess anything up while we're asleep."

"We can hope," Silentstorm muttered.

We padded into the warriors den to rest a bit.

...

"Dawnfur, Duskpelt, Flurrytail, Boulderfang, Skyfang, Pineclaw, Silkshade, Silentstorm, and Songheart!" Wingstar yowled, calling us over. "You guys are going to the Gathering."

"See? We're going!" Songheart said. "Knew we would!"

"You assumed," Silentstorm said, teasingly.

"Whatever. It's our first Gathering as warriors!" Songheart said joyously.

"And we both have some nasty scars. It shows our battles," Silentstorm said.

"I've been attacked personally several times and haven't got one," I said. I remembered not all scars show. I knew I picked up some of those along the way.

"You're just lucky in that way," Songheart said.

Songheart's wound wasn't exactly a scar yet. It was still healing. Silentstorm's face had a scar across it and it made her look really tough. I had come out of most with nothing to show but small scratches.

"Don't jinx it," Silentstorm said.

"It'll be time to go to the Gathering soon. Let's grab a quick bite to eat," Songheart suggested.

We each grabbed a mouse and settled down to eat. Before long Wingstar summoned us all and we got ready to leave.

We left and headed across our territory to Tall Tree. We were the last Clan to arrive. Snakeheart beckoned me to her.

She looked concerned. "Coldclaw left the den a couple nights ago. I followed him. He's my brother and I was curious where he was going. He was with another member of our clan, a new one that I don't really trust. I saw them meeting with Flurrytail. I heard some things..." she trailed off.

"Continue," Coldclaw told her. I turned around. He was right behind me. "Don't let me stop you."

"Leave," Snakeheart said. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"You obviously know my secret. Go ahead. Tell her. It's not like she doesn't already know," Coldclaw said.

Snakeheart looked at me, surprised. "Is that true?" she asked. Her voice was shaking. "You didn't tell me my brother was evil? Trying to murder you?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know if you'd believe me. And the truth just puts you in danger."

"I understand," she said, pulling herself together.

"I must go talk to some friends," Coldclaw said. "I'll see you later, sister."

"I'm not your sister anymore," Snakeheart hissed.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Coldclaw said. "You'd make a good ally." He padded off.

"If you need any help ever, I'm here. I'll stand against my brother until I die," Snakeheart told me.

"If you need any help, I'm up for it. Remember, this isn't something to tell other cats. They don't believe you and it puts you in more danger," I said.

"Okay," Snakeheart said. I padded over to where my friends sat.

"Snakeheart found out about her brother," I whispered to them.

"Okay," Silentstorm replied.

"I call this Gathering to order!" Lightstar yowled. "Lightningstar, you first."

"All is well with RainClan," Lightningstar said. "We have two new warriors: Branchstep and Juniperfur."

"Branchstep! Juniperfur!" The gathered cats chanted.

"SnowClan is doing fine," Icestar said. We also have two new warriors. Flamefur and Lilyshade."

"Flamefur! Lilyshade!" We all chanted.

"We also have a new apprentice," Icestar said. "Thawpaw."

The young apprentice looked like he didn't like all of the attention. He backed up into some cats fur, maybe his mentor.

"NightClan is doing fine. We had some problems with a few rouges on our territory, but rest assured we last saw them off all Clan territory. We don't know if they will come back so just a warning," Wingstar said. "On a happier note, we have three new warriors. Silentstorm, Songheart, and Silkshade."

"Silentstorm! Songheart! Silkshade!" The chanting was much less enthusiastic than the rest. Especially at my name.

"My turn, I suppose," Lightstar said. "All's well with SunClan. We happened to have found a well trained cat on our land. We gave her a trial period and now she is a warrior. Her name is now Murderscar."

I noticed the very familiar she-cat. The NightClan cats who recognized her gasped. It was Murder.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Wingstar looked over to us. "You seem to know more about this than I do," she said.

"This is one of the rouges that was on our territory!" Songheart exclaimed.

"She didn't know about the warrior code. What makes you so against her? She's a fine warrior," Lightstar said.

"She killed our mother, Sparrowheart," Silentstorm said, solemnly.

The clearing was silent for a moment.

"Again, she didn't know the warrior code back then. Some cats kill on accident too," Lightstar said.

"I was trying to protect myself. She was fighting to the death," Murderscar said.

"Only because you were!" Silentstorm yowled with anger. "You fox-heart! You delight in killing! You killed your own supposed friends! No one can trust you!" It took both me and Songheart to keep her from attacking Murderscar.

"The truce. Remember?" I hissed in Silentstorm's ear. She struggled to calm herself down.

"Maybe NightClan is just violent and tries to kill cats. That warrior didn't seem to be caring about the truce. She looked plenty ready to kill," Lightstar said calmly.

Wingstar sighed. "Maybe we should tell them the full story," she said. "It's your story to tell Silkshade. If you wish to tell it, do."

I launched into the story, leaving out the parts about Coldclaw, Flurrytail, and my parents. "She tried to kill all of us! She would have if the patrol hadn't arrived," I finished.

"Is this what NightClan lets become warriors?" Coldclaw taunted from the crowd. "Cats that can't save themselves from a rouge or two?"

"I have plenty of reason to make them warriors," Wingstar said, her patience wearing away. "Silentstorm was willing to save her clanmates, even if it resulted in her own death. Silkshade and Songheart drove off a fox. Even skilled cats can be beaten in battle, especially if taken by surprise. What makes them a warrior is to keep fighting for their clan."

"Well said," Icestar said.

"Yes," Lightningstar agreed.

"It is my choice of who I let into my clan," Lightstar said.

"Wingstar especially shouldn't make that choice!" Flurrytail said. "She doesn't know what's happening in her own clan!"

"What's this about?" Wingstar asked.

"You let a kittypet into NightClan! You have a deputy and medicine cat who lied to you!" Flurrytail yowled. "Go ahead, Duskpelt. Tell them about your daughter."

Gasps rose out of several cats. Murmurs spread throughout the cats.

"This Gathering is over!" Wingstar yowled. "NightClan, back to camp!"

She beckoned her deputy and medicine cat over with her tail. "I need to talk with you two when we get back." They looked at each other and then at the ground. We nervously walked past.

We got back to camp. Duskpelt and Dawnfur walked into Wingstar's den. Wingstar did not follow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Wingstar yowled.

Sleepy cats walked out of the dens. Cranepool was more quiet than the rest, trying not to wake the kits. I saw the three kits gather in the entrance to the nursery. Obviously her efforts to keep them asleep didn't work.

"Cats of NightClan, a secret was discovered tonight. Correct me if I mistake any of the details. Duskpelt had kits with a kittypet," she said. The few who were not at the Gathering gasped. "Anyone who knew anything about it please make it known."

"I knew about it," I spoke up.

"I did," Silentstorm said.

"As did I," Songheart said.

"I figured as much," Wingstar said. "Anyone else?"

"I did!" Deathkit squeaked.

"So did I!" Limpkit said.

"Come, you five," Wingstar said.

We walked up to Wingstar's den, nervous about what awaited us.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Did we leave anybody out?" Wingstar asked. "This is it? Good."

Duskpelt and Dawnfur wouldn't meet her eye. Silkshade, Songheart, and Silentstorm looked nervous too.

"It's obvious how Duskpelt knew. Let's start how you all found out," Wingstar said.

"He told me after he came back with Silkshade," Dawnfur said.

"Murderscar told us," Silkshade said. "She lived with my mother and was neglected after she died. She left to live as a rouge."

"She wanted to kill us to get revenge on Silkshade," Songheart put in.

"Silkshade told us," Limpkit said.

"She wanted to give Duskpelt a chance to explain himself and told us," I said.

"So the five of you haven't known long. You must know you can't keep a secret forever," Wingstar said. "Let me take a wild guess. Silkshade is your kit."

"Yes," Duskpelt said. "She is."

"Someone should have told me. I'm the leader. I should know what is going on with my Clan," Wingstar said.

"Yes, Wingstar," Duskpelt said.

"Your suspended from your duties as deputy and confined to camp until I know I can trust you," Wingstar said. "You can help your clan by taking care of the elders."

"Okay," Duskpelt said.

"Be glad I don't strip you of your deputyship all together," Wingstar said. "As for you're our only medicine cat I can't take that away. Please, just don't keep secrets for your brother like this," she told Dawnfur.

"Of course," Dawnfur said.

"As for you three, don't keep secrets from me. Especially when it's the reason someone is threatening you," Wingstar told them.

But they were keeping a secret like that! Flurrytail was trying to kill them!

"We will," Silkshade lied.

"And that goes for you two as well," Wingstar said, turning to us. "Even if someone threatens you or someone else to keep your mouth shut, you should tell your leader. Even after I die."

"We will, Wingstar," Limpkit said.

"Yes, we will," I said, feeling guilty with the lie. I knew cats were in danger, but I couldn't tell Wingstar. She wouldn't believe a kit like me anyway. If Silkshade thought it should be kept a secret she must have a reason. We left Wingstar's den and went back to the nursery.

"What happened? Are you guys in trouble? Why do you two always get to go in Wingstar's den?" Mountainkit asked.

"Now, dear, let the two of them sleep. It's time for all of you to rest," Cranepool said.

"I'm not tired," Mountainkit said, yawning.

"You can ask them questions in the morning," she told him.

He curled up beside her and we joined him. It _had_ been a long day. I quickly fell asleep.

...

When I woke up the next morning Mountainkit was already awake. He was watching us, waiting to ask us questions.

"Good morning," he said. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure," I said.

We walked into the clearing. "What happened last night?" He asked.

"Nothing much," I replied. "She asked us questions about Duskpelt's secret. We answered. Duskpelt got in trouble."

"Who is his kit?" Mountainkit asked.

"Silkshade," I said.

"Who's her mother?" He asked.

"A dead kittypet named Silk." I told him.

"Is that why she has such an odd name?" He questioned.

"I guess." I replied.

"So you didn't get in trouble?" He asked

"Only Duskpelt got in trouble," I answered.

"That's all my questions," he said. "I'm going to go see if there's any fresh-kill I can have." He ran off.

Despite all that happened last night, everything was going as normal. The one thing that was different was Wingstar was assigning patrols instead of Duskpelt. I saw Silkshade walk past.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello," she said. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure," I said.

"There's a new cat in SunClan. Her name is Murderscar. She was the cat called Murder that killed Sparrowheart and almost killed Silentstorm. Be careful. If she learns I care about you, which Flurrytail might tell her, she might try to kill you. I wanted to warn you," Silkshade said. "Especially since she's friends with Flurrytail."

"Okay," I said. "What about Limpkit?"

"She doesn't know about Flurrytail, but I will tell her about Murderscar," Silkshade told me.

"Wouldn't she be safer if she knew about Flurrytail?" I asked.

"Flurrytail is more likely to go after cats who know about what she is trying to do," Silkshade explained.

Pineclaw walked up. "Come on, Silkshade. We've got a patrol to do," he told her.

"Remember what I said," Silkshade said as she followed Pineclaw.

"See you later!" I called after her.

As normal as everything seemed, everything was changing. It was overwhelming. I'm a kit! What good would my help be? Only StarClan knows.


End file.
